Balto:Breaking Point
by AstonMartinLover
Summary: Balto finds out that his father is alive. However an enemy who has lost everything is bent on tracking down and killing Balto. Takes places directly after the first movie.
1. Chapter 1

**Balto: Breaking Point**

Balto: Kevin Bacon

Steele: Jim Cummings

Champ: Christian Bale

Jenna: Bridget Fonda

Boris: Bob Hoskins

The town of Anchorage was a town in lower Alaska. It was it's largest city.

Dogs would go to this city, and never leave. It was a rail city, that connected many towns in Alaska.

Four years earlier a dog had been Injured in a sledding accident. The rest of the team had been killed, including his musher. The lead dog, a husky named Champ, had been spared. However he had no memory of the past seven years of his life. He wandered for hours In the snow before being found by a human. The human had brought him to Anchorage, where he had kept him as a pet.

He had lived there for about four years. He padded out of the house, and over to the newsstand, to see what was going on, as he did every morning.

When he got there a large crowd had gathered. He padded his way through the crowd to see the headlines.

**Balto brings anti-toxin to Nome**

Suddenly something clicked in Champs mind. He turned to another dog.

"Say, who is this Balto guy?"

"He's a half breed that brought the medicine back to Nome."

"Half breed?"

"Yeah you know. Part wolf, part dog."

The other dog looked at the picture of Balto on the front of the paper.

"Oh my god." His jaw dropped.

"What is it?"

"I think that's my son."

The other dog looked at him strangely. "Uh Champ, since when did you have a son?"

"I don't think I do, it's just he looks… well he looks like me."

The other dog laughed. "Look Champ, dogs are a dime a dozen. Just because he looks like you doesn't mean he's your son."

Champ sighed. "There's just something else. I remember him from somewhere."

"Well maybe you should ask him. I heard they're sending mail out to him from fans."

"Fans?"

"This guy's a hero now. If he is your son you got a lot to be proud of."

And so Champ sent a message for Balto to Nome.

Far away in the town of Nome, Balto was trying to get some peace and quiet.

"You'd think a person could at least get some privacy after saving a town."

He padded onto the boat. He had been given a medal for his bravery in the serum run. Now he was almost blind because of all the flashbulbs.

"Get used to zis boychik. It should last about a year." Boris said.

Balto sighed. "Well at least Nome is getting some publicity."

"Vell Balto you have fan mail."

"What the hell is fan mail?"

"It is mail you get from fans."

"I'm a dog, how am I supposed to read it?"

"I do not try to understand zese people. I just deal vith zem." Boris waddled away.

After flipping through some letters that were written in human, He came across a strange looking package.

He opened it. It was an old chewed up dog bone. He looked at an inscription on it. "From Champ." He said aloud. He gasped. "My dad's name was Champ."

He looked at where the package was from. Anchorage.

Then he noticed another package. It was dirty looking, and looked like it had been wrapped in a hurry.

He opened it. Inside was a bit of red cloth. He recognized it immediately. It was a part of Jenna's bandana.

There was a letter. It had been written so illegibly that Balto knew a dog must have wrote it. He read what it said.

**Dear Balto,**

**I have written this to tell you that I would love to kill you.**

**And that's just what I'm going to do. You destroyed my life, and soon I will take yours. Then I'll come back for everyone you love. And don't think I don't know who those people are. I have reached my breaking point, and the only way I can redeem myself is by killing you. See you soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Balto: Breaking Point(part 2)_

_**Balto padded into town discreetly. He didn't want to attract too much attention. He was really getting sick of the attention.**_

_**Little did he know, he was being watched. From the shadows two cold blue eyes stared at him. **_

_**Balto howled when he reached Jenna's house. Jenna padded outside.**_

_**She saw the tiredness in him. "Is the media getting to you?"**_

_**Balto yawned. "Yeah. They don't seem to know when to quit."**_

_**Jenna smiled. "It'll all pass over in a week or two."**_

"_**For my sake. I've even got people sending me fan mail."**_

"_**Oh really? How many death threats?" Jenna asked sarcastically.**_

"_**Actually, one. But that's not why I'm here. I think my fathers still alive."**_

_**Jenna gasped. "I thought you're father died in a sledding accident."**_

_**Balto sighed. "I know. But I never knew for sure."**_

"_**Balto, if your father was alive, why wouldn't he have come for you years ago?"**_

"_**Because he probably didn't know I was in Nome until now. In case you haven't noticed, my face has been In the paper a lot lately."**_

_**Jenna sighed in submission. "Okay. So what are you going to do?"**_

"_**I'm going to travel to Anchorage. I need to know if this dog is my father."**_

"_**Balto, you just got back from the serum run a week ago! What if you…"**_

"_**I won't die Jenna. I'm part wolf. I'll make it alright."**_

"_**Okay Balto. Just please promise me you'll come back alive."**_

"_**I promise Jenna. I kept the first promise didn't I?"**_

_**Jenna smiled. "You sure did."**_

"_**See you later."**_

_**And with that Balto padded away, headed for Anchorage.**_

_**A dog watched him from the shadows. He sniggered.**_

"_**Sadly, wolf dog, you won't be keeping this promise."**_

_**The dog walked out of the shadows. He was a black and white malamute.**_

"_**Great week for revenge isn't it?" He said to himself. Then he padded off after the unsuspecting hybrid.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Balto: Breaking point(part 3)

**Balto padded through the snow. He had been traveling for three days.**

**Suddenly his ears perked up. He had caught a familiar scent. **

"**No. Not out here," He told himself.**

**But the scent was unmistakable. He had picked it up exactly one month before while looking for the medicine.**

**Suddenly he heard someone cry out.**

**He headed in the direction of the cry. "Hang on!"**

**He saw a familiar face. "Steele!"**

**Steele was at the bottom of the hill. He was holding his leg. It was covered in blood. **

"**Steele, what are you doing out here?" Balto asked as he got a closer look at the wound.**

**Suddenly Steele's expression changed. He smashed Balto in the face with his wounded paw, then pinned him to the ground.**

"**Just hunting." He replied coldly.**

**Balto gasped for breath. Steele was crushing his windpipe.**

"**You're too easy Balto. Always helping people. Never thinking of yourself. And now you'll die because of that."**

"**Why?" Balto gasped. He noticed the cliff not to far away.**

**Steele let go of his throat. "Why? Why?!! You ruined me Balto. Don't you remember the letter?"**

"**Th-that was you?"**

**Steele looked irritated. "No shit Sherlock! I am the only person you know who's life has been ruined by what you did."**

"**I saved a town."**

"**That was my mission! I was lead dog and you had no right to take that away from me!"**

"**Well maybe if you weren't to busy being an asshole, you could have led the team home!" Balto snarled back.**

**Steele hit Balto in the face again. "All that media you're getting, all those newspaper articles that kiss your ass, those should be mine!" Steele growled.**

"**Fine, you can have all the attention you want, I don't want it!"**

**He noticed the bad wound Steele had on his leg. It was bleeding profusely.**

"**How did that happen?" He asked.**

"**Oh this? I did that to myself in order to make it look convincing. Any other final questions? Anything you want me to tell your old man?"**

**Balto was shocked. "How do you know about that?"**

"**I followed you everywhere Balto. I know these things."**

"**Steele, you need help." Balto said calmly. "I can take you back to Nome, and we can get you help."**

**Steele looked crazier than ever. "You die, then I get help."**

**He bit Balto by the neck, and dragged him to the cliff.**

"**You survived one fall, wolf dog, now lets see if you can survive two!"He let go. Balto managed to grab on to a branch.**

**Steele calmly padded over. "First you, then your old man, then Jenna!**

**Hell I'll kill the old goose just to be thorough!"**

"**Please Steele no!" Balto pleaded. Steele pulled out the branch.**

**With a scream Balto fell down the cliff.**

**Steele laughed maniacally. "Bye bye wolf dog! I'd love to say I'll miss ya! I just hate ya too much!" He laughed again. What was left of his sanity had finally slipped away.**

**Far below Balto lay in a bloody heap. He was breathing.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Balto: Breaking Point(Part 4)**

Champ was sitting in his masters lap. He was in an old house on the outskirts of Anchorage. His master was a dog sled runner. He bought dogs for his team. He had originally planned for Champ to be his lead dog, but he had suffered to much from his injury to ever lead a sled team again.

"Hey, why don't you go play outside boy? I've got to take care of some things."

Champ hopped down from off his masters lap. He padded out the door.

He padded around town for a while, chatting with friends.

Suddenly a dog ran up to him. He was black and white and he looked out of breath."Are you Champ?" The dog had a look of exhaustion on his face.

"Uh…yeah."

"Do you have a son named Balto?" The dog asked.

Champ was startled by this question. "Why do you want to know?"

"He sent me to get to get you."

Champ gasped. "My son is…here?"

The dog nodded. "He would have come himself, but he had a little accident. Nothing serious, he just had a little fall. If you follow me I can lead you to him."

Champ hesitated. "I shouldn't leave my owner."

The dog looked disappointed. "C'mon Balto'll be heartbroken if you don't come."

Champ hesitated again, then nodded. "Okay."

"It's about three hours away. You should be back by dinner."

The two padded to out of town.

Three hours away, at the bottom of the mountain, Balto lay. He had come back to consciousness. He wished he hadn't. He cried out in pain. He knew he had broken something. He tried to get up. He yelped in pain, then fell down again.

He tried to howl. But he didn't have the energy.

He crawled forward. He couldn't climb the mountain in the shape he was in.

"Steele." He muttered weakly. "You bastard."

He crawled to the edge of the mountainside. He was crying from the pain.

"Jenna." He muttered. The tears were no longer just from pain."I won't…be able…to keep… that… promise."

An hour passed. He was waiting for death to take him.

"Why won't you just let me die?!" He screamed.

He looked down at his wounds. He had broken a rib. However there didn't appear to be any other injuries. He wasn't going to die. He was just in agonizing pain.

He shuddered. This pain was so bad he actually wanted to die.

Steele was not thinking straight. Perhaps he never had been. But now Balto didn't know whether to feel anger, or sadness towards him.

He looked up the mountain. It was about half the length of the mountain he had fallen from a month earlier.

He winced. "I better get a vacation after this."

At the top of the mountain Champ and the dog were talking.

"So what's he like?" Champ asked.

"Well you'll meet him soon. He's pretty damn noble, I'll tell you that."

Champ thought he saw a look of anger on his face.

"Where is he? We've been traveling for a long time. My master will get worried."

The dog pointed to the cliff. "He's down there."

"Where? I don't see him."

Suddenly the dog grabbed him. "Then get a closer look!"

He was thrown of the cliff. He screamed in terror. Steele grinned.

"Say hi to Balto for me!"

He laughed. Then he padded away in the direction of Anchorage.

Balto was about to attempt the climb. Suddenly he heard a scream. He looked just in time to see a dog hit the ground. He was still.

Balto padded over to him. The pain had subsided by now.

Balto recognized the broken dog laying in front of him.

"D-Dad?" He was shocked.

The other dog's eyes snapped open. "You're…you're my son."

Balto nodded. He could see that his father was in intense pain.

"Who did this to you?" Balto asked, already knowing the answer.

"Some big black, and white dog. Friend of yours?"

Balto sighed. "Hardly."

Champ stared him in the eye. "I remember when you were just a pup."

Balto saw tears come to the old dogs eyes. He realized he was crying too.

"Dad, I can get you back to Anchorage."

Champ shook his head. "No, no. Just…tell me about yourself. I heard you're a hero."

Balto shook his head. "No, I just did what I thought was right. Anyone else in my situation would do the same."

Champ chuckled weakly. "So modest. You grew up to be a fine dog Balto. Got a wife?"

Balto nodded. "Yeah. And we got pups on the way." He blinked back tears.

Champ's eyes became unfocused. "Damn. I'm gonna…be a…grandfather."

Suddenly Champ went still. Balto cried, no longer trying to stop it.

"Dad!" The dog's eye's stared off into nothingness.

Balto howled into the night.


	5. Chapter 5

**Balto: Breaking Point(Part 5)**

Balto lunged forward. He grabbed hold of a branch.

He pulled himself up onto the snowy ground. He had climbed the mountainside. Now every muscle in his body was punishing him for it.

He fell asleep within minutes. It had been a long day.

He had spent even more energy than he should have, burying his father.

Then he had climbed up the mountain.

That night he slept well for the first time in weeks.

Steele padded into a condemned bar. It was a meeting place for all the dog's in Anchorage.

A female husky came over to him. "Hey big boy, where ya from?"

"Uh, Nome."

"Gee misteh, you're a while away from home then aren't cha?"

Steele grinned. "Well, I'm getting to like the uh…scenery."

Suddenly the husky's grin disappeared. "Hey I know you!"

Steele swallowed. "Uh, no you don't."

"Yeah! You're that bastard who tried to kill all those little kids in Nome!"

She slapped him in the face. She reared back and hit him again.

"You ain't welcome here asshole!"

Steele rubbed his face. "Hit me one more time, you bitch!"

She tried to hit him again. He grabbed her paw. "I warned you!" He threw her to the ground. Then he sunk his teeth into her throat. She stopped flailing and lay still.

The other dog's stared at Steele whose muzzle was now covered in blood.

"What the hell are you looking at! She was asking for it!"

Suddenly a dog padded towards him. "Hey look buddy, just calm down. We don't want to fight.""Another hero huh?! This is what I do to heroes!"

He scratched the dog in the throat. Blood went everywhere. The dog fell to the ground dead.

Steele pushed his way through the crowd of dog's and ran out into the street.

"I'm just gonna have to kill everyone who knows what I did." He laughed he sprinted off in the direction of Nome.


	6. Chapter 6

**Balto: Breaking Point(Part 6)**

Back in Nome, Jenna woke with a start. She hadn't had a decent night's sleep since Balto had left for Anchorage. He had said he would return in four day's.

It had been six. She had been sick with worry.

She ran to the fishing boat. Boris was sweeping the deck.

"Ah Jenna! Vhat are you doing here?"

"Boris, have you heard from Balto?" Jenna asked breathlessly.

Boris shook his head. "You are vorried about him?"

Jenna nodded. "He's two day's overdue."

Boris appeared to be thinking. "Jenna I vould not vorry."

He draped his wing over her shoulder. "He is probably just bonding vith father. It can take more zan four day's to get acquainted vith dog you haven't seen in three years."

Jenna sighed. "I'm going to find him."

"You said vhat?!"

Jenna sprinted off the boat. "I want to be sure he's okay!"

Boris sighed. "Dogs. Alvay's running off."

Miles away Steele padded through the snow. He was heading for Nome to finish the job he had started. He had arrived at the cliff. He decided to stop and sleep here.

He dreamed of the deaths of his enemies in Nome. Jenna. Nikki, Kaltag, and Star. The goose. Even Doc. They would all burn in hell for what they did to him. He sniggered in his sleep. Suddenly he heard a voice.

"Wake up! Wake up!"

He woke up with a start. Someone was standing over him.

"W-w-what?" He said tiredly.

He got up and immediately felt something slam into his jaw.

Balto grabbed him, and bashed him into a rock, pinning him down.

Steele sniggered. "I knew one day you'd get aggressive one day!"

Balto hit him across the face again, this time drawing blood.

"What? No small talk?" Steele chuckled.

"You don't seem very scared." Balto snarled.

Steele laughed again. "Oh Balto, you crack me up! You can't kill anyone! You have rules!"

Balto hit him again. "To hell with the rules!"

Steele's smile vanished. He could see a hate in Balto's eyes. A hate that he had never seen before. He could kill Steele.

"Balto, please I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" Steele whimpered. "I never meant to hurt your old man! I haven't been thinking straight lately!"

Balto hesitated. Steele was acting like a pup.

"I'm going to take you back to Nome, Steele. You need help."

Steele nodded. Balto released him.

Steele saw his opportunity. He punched Balto in the face then pinned him to the ground.

"You just keep falling for it don't you!" Steele grinned.

Balto could hear the insanity in Steele's voice.

"You know, I had a father." Steele said. "I loved him, and yet he seemed to hate me. My mother died giving birth to me. He seemed to hold it against me." Balto could see tears forming in Steele's eyes.

"Anyway, he never had time for me. He was a sled dog. But he would have saying's. One of them I remember clearly. I think of it often nowadays. He told me Insanity is a lot like gravity. All it takes, is a little push. He said that to me a few times. I didn't understand what it meant till I met you.

He growled. "You, Balto, provided that push." He started laughing. "And I supplied the insanity!"

Suddenly his grip on Balto's throat tightened. "You are the one who has destroyed my life. You are the one who ruined my family name. You made me reach my breaking point. And now, you will pay for what you did."

Balto wriggled around but couldn't break free.

"I didn't ruin your family name Steele. You did!"

Steele growled and scratched Balto across the face.

"You know what it's like, living off the streets, trying to survive! Having no one to love you!"

"Yes I do! I grew up like that!"

Steele grinned. "Then you won't mind me putting you out of your misery."

Steele raised his claw. Suddenly he cried out in pain. A red and white husky had bitten him in the back.

"Jenna!" Balto cried in a mix of joy and worry.

Steele threw Jenna off of him. "It's raining wolves and bitches!" He cried, laughing maniacally.

He turned and grabbed Jenna by the neck. Balto froze.

"Ha ha! The tide keeps shifting!" Steele cried.

"Let her go Steele! You want me!"

"Oh no Balto. As you may remember before I 'killed' you, I have a whole list of dogs I want to kill. She's one of them."Balto sighed.

"By the way Balto, why didn't you die?"

Balto shrugged. "That's one trick I never learned."

Steele grinned. His claws started digging into Jenna's neck.

"Steele please!" Balto pleaded.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you." Steele's claw's dug deeper into Jenna's neck, drawing blood. Jenna was having difficulty breathing.

"Balto…just…kill him!"

Steele struck her across the face. In doing this he took his paw's off her neck.

Balto, seeing his opportunity, charged into Steele's side, knocking him onto the ground.

Steele got up and charged at Balto. Balto moved out of the way at the last second, and Steele slammed into a tree.

"Oh no, not this again!" Steele snarled. He charged again. This time Steele hit a mound of snow. He turned, and with rage charged at Balto again.

Balto moved out of the way. This time Steele hit thin air. He opened his eyes and let out a shriek of terror.

He had gone off the cliff. He fell down the same mountainside that Balto, and his father had fallen down. He clawed for something to grab, but nothing would stop him. He hit the ground with a thud.

Balto looked down. Steele lay in a bloody heap at the bottom of the mountain. He was alive. Balto saw him open his eyes, and cough up blood.

Steele started laughing. Balto knew now that there was no sanity left in this dog.

Suddenly he felt a tremor. He turned to Jenna.

"We've got to go! It's an avalanche!"

Balto and Jenna sprinted to a safe distance. Balto could still see Steele. He was still laughing.

Steele looked up and saw something dark at the top of the mountain. He realized what it was.

"A-avalanche!" He cried.

The last thing Steele saw was the snow and ice raining down on him.

With one last shriek he was swallowed up by the avalanche.

Balto and Jenna watched the mountain collapse on top of Steele.

"Balto, there was nothing you could do." Jenna reassured him.

"He didn't deserve that. We could have helped him."

"He was beyond help. He wasn't exactly a saint."

"He killed my father. I should be happy that he's dead. I just feel empty."

Jenna nuzzled him. "Let's go home. Boris misses you."

Balto chuckled grimly. "I wonder if this is what post homicidal depression feels like."

Jenna shook her head. "Just don't think about it."

Balto nodded. "Okay."

The two padded back to Nome.


End file.
